Vehicle seat assemblies are known to have a variety of different assemblies or configurations that allow them to be moved, adjusted, inserted, or removed in a vehicle. In order to maximize space and convenience for a passenger, it may be desirable to have a seating assembly that allows the user to readily lift and remove the seat base to provide additional storage space or related functions in the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved options available to users to adjust or remove a vehicle seat to maximize space in a vehicle.